Waiting for love
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: But he will pull through. For her. Because one day she will come back and they will be together again, but until then he all he could was wait. But the waiting was worth it, because she was worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Sophie, our esteemed headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments).**

 **Word count: 831**

 _"And you would still love me? Even after everything I will do?" he had asked her his voice quivering. He couldn't believe it. He needed her to confirm. He needed her to say it._

 _"Barty, you don't have a choice. I took it from you the moment I.. I gave in and told you about me. I am a Ravenclaw, I am supposed to be smart. But I really wasn't. So how could I blame you, when everything that will happen is my fault? " and her voice cracked tears streaming down her face._

 _He hugged her close, not knowing what to say or do. Or how to help her feel better. He was at total loss. He knew she was right, but at the same time it was his fault too. He had pestered her with questions until she had given in and told him everything. How that she was from the future, how that she had gotten here in the first place he still didn't know, but what he knew was enough. He was horrified at what he had heard._

 _"You know,I have wondered how a sweet boy like you would ever become a Death Eater. Now I know. It is my fault, mine.." she started sobbing harder._

 _He didn't know what to say. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her head softly._

 _"Listen, Luna. You don't know that. I may or may not joined the Death Eaters without you, but what is done is done and I wouldn't change my love for you for the world. And I will my best yo protect it against everything. Nothing will change this. And I won't change only because I will join. I will still be me. I promise. As I promise that I will wait for you."_

 _She tilted her head and looked in his eyes_

 _"Are you sure? There will be a long time until you will see me again. You may find, the witch of your dreams." And she hid her head again so he would not see the tears. But he did and he couldn't believe what he was she was saying this._

 _He took her head in his hands and forced her to look at him in the eyes._

 _"Look at me and listen very carefully. You are the witch of my dreams. There is nobody else and there will never be anybody else. I will wait for you no matter how long it will take. And I will do whatever it takes so I could see you again. And I will do what I can to help. I promise this too." and he kissed her on the lips, like sealing the promise with it._

 _" What a pair we are! I was worried that you will still love me when you go back and you on the other hand were thinking if I would still love you by then."_

 _"True" she laughed and for him it was most musical sound he ever heard ._

 _He knew that soon they will have to discuss what will happen in the future and decide what he will do. Because he wanted to talk about everything before she left. And he had to find out how much time they had together._

 _But not now, tonight he will prove to her how much he loved her._

Barty sighed and looked on the window of his office. He missed her so much. But he had to resist, he had endured so many years without her he could endure still few years more. He had promised her that he will wait and that's what he was going to do. He would forever wait for her if need be. But it was so hard, seeing her younger self here, so young and so carefree and what it broke his heart, bullied by her housemates. If she hadn't warned him years before, he would... It was hard, he needed to act all the time to be on guard, _Constant Vigilance indeed_ , he chuckled dryly. He couldn't go to anyone, confide in somebody about it. How that he really was not on the Dark Lord's side and that he will never be. Not until the end of year at least. Then he will have to tell Dumbledore so he could dissapear. Luna hadn't say it out right but he had understood that she believed that he had died. But she didn't know for sure. So together they had decided that it would be best if he disappeared. But for that he will have to make the headmaster to swear an oath on his magic, otherwise he will not say anything. Still it was a long way to go.

But he will pull through. For her. Because one day she will come back and they will be together again, but until then he all he could was wait. But the waiting was worth it, because she was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2 Pure torture Dance and smile

**Written for Sophie.**

 **Word count :623**

 _"So how old where you when you traveled back in time? And old are you know?"he asked her curious about her age. Was she older than he now?_

 _"I was fifteen . And you know you shouldn't ask a lady about her age," she chuckled,"but I am twenty."_

 _"So you're older than me"he said, hope in his voice. If she hadn't mind dating a bit younger than her with four years than perhaps she would not mind dating someone older. But then he would be okde enough to be her father So maybe..._

 _"Barty, what's with these questions. I was expecting other questions. If I know something more about you, if you are alive in the future or what will happen. Not about my age."she smiled._

 _"But I can see why you're asking. Barty. I don't mind the older you. You will age nicely. You are very handsome" she said and kissed him. His heart swelled at her her words._

 _"And I already told you. I do not mind the older you. I love you."_

 _"As I love you too, my Luna" he whispered in her ear and kissed her again._

Barty sighed. It was pure torture to see her at ball dancing with somebody else. It was not nice of him, but he had hoped that she will not dance with anybody since it seemed that she didn't have any friends..

He couldn't help the jealousy he felt. He should be the one to hold her, to dance with her. To be with her. He should be the one making her smile. But all he could was wait, wait for his Luna to come to him. Then they will dance together and _he_ will be the one to make her smile.

But he didn't know how much more he could endure. Merlin knows all these years have been horrible. Living half a life, with his mother's death on the his conscience and his friends'state, they had been the only one to know, to understand him, his rock.

When Luna had told him, tears in her eyes, that his mother would die so he could live he had wanted to scream, to shout and break things. Luna had been the reason he didn't. He didn't want to make her feel more guilty that she already felt. She was looking at him with big teary eyes, waiting for him to blame her, he guessed, and when he didn't she..

But how could he blame her? He knew the time travel's rules and he knew how bad it would be if things wouldn't happen the way she rembered. So together they had talked with his mother, who had understood and accepted her fate with a courage. She had told him to not blame himself. But sometimes, it was hard to listen to her. Very hard.

And now he had to listen to the Dark Lord and to drink this disgusting potion to look like Alastor Moody. It was awful. But thinking of her, he could do anything. Including pretending to be someone he was not .

He had felt so sorry performing the Unforgivables in class. Especially since Alice and Frank's son Neville. But he didn't have a choice. The consequences of not doing it were wors than doing it.

Neville resembled his parents so much. It hurt his heart to know that he had contributed to their actual state, he felt like a monster. Even though he knew they had forgiven him.

It was torture to live like this. But for her he would do it. Will do it. He will wait for her.


	3. Chapter 3 Flowers

Word count:320

Barty looked at the bouquet in his hand and he hoped he had gotten them right.

"What have you got there Crouch? Grass?"one of the students laughed at him, but he played them no heed. Their opinion wasn't important. Luna's was.

Because this bouquet, handpicked by him, with the utmost care and love was for her, the love of his life.

And Barty hoped that she will understand, once and for all that he would wait for her forever. And more. The infinite wasn't enough to describe how much he loved her.

So with this thought in mind he had asked her to meet him by the lake at noon.

"Barty!" a voice came from his right.

And there she was. The most beautiful of all, Luna Lovegood. Or as she was known in his time Luna Locroug. She was dressed in a beautiful sunny dress and over it she was wearing a big black cloak with pockets. Who knew what she had in there? But she wouldn't be his Luna if nothing was there.

"Hey," he said, "I'm so glad you came."

She smiled at him.

"How could I not? My time here is almost at the end and I have to save all the time I have to be with you"

Barty went and hugged her tight, kissing her hair. Then he picked up the bouquet and gave it to her. And hoped that she got the message. Everything he wanted to say and couldn't say.

'I live for you. Think of me. I will never forget you. Take care of you. I love you. I will be loyal to I'll always be true.'

Luna stared at the bouquet and then starting chuckling softly. She pulled from one of her pockets an exact replica of the bouquet he was holding containing cedar,azalea,rose, daisy, violet.

Barty started chuckling too.

They really were the same.


End file.
